Notre silence
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Le silence est maitre de leur échange. Mais Harry a changé. Il n'est plus humain. Et pour cela leur silence doit disparaitre. Veela!Harry. Slash DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Alors me voici avec un nouveau Drarry (oui j'adore ce couple !).

J'ai adoré l'écrire donc n'hésitais pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)

Titre : Notre silence

Chapitre : 2

Paring : Draco et Harry

Rating : M (un peu dans la première partie mais surtout dans le deuxième chapitre !)

Etat de la fic : finie !

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !

* * *

A l'ombre de nos silences j'ose t'aimer à en souffrir.

J'aime tes doux baisers qui me font du mal tellement ils me font du bien. Et tes baisers violents qui me font du bien tellement j'en ai mal.

Entre nous deux ça a toujours été comme ça. Dépérir, partager, aimer se haïr, haïr de s'aimer.

On a toujours été fait pour vivre passionnément. Pour ennoblir nos sentiments, nos envies vers le malsain pour toucher le paradis. Mais ça personne ne le comprends. Et pour cela, ça reste notre secret. Aussi sale que sont nos paroles, aussi magnifique qu'est notre union. L'union de nos corps, si ce n'est celui de nos sentiments.

Combien de fois es-tu venu entre mes reins, moi griffant ton dos, toi lacérant mes poignets de tes ongles. Les morsures sur nos épaules sont les témoins de notre passion. Le sang macule nos peaux. Juste quelques goutes. Juste une trainée. Assez pour se souvenir de notre perdition.

Pourtant je t'avais repoussé. Tu étais connu pour être le Prince des Serpentard. Le Prince au cœur de glace. Personne ne m'avait prévenu que la glace pouvait aussi bruler. Et je m'étais embrasé sous tes mains, dans le silence de la nuit, au grès de nos rencontres interdites.

Jamais un mot n'était échangé. Tu me prenais le poignet de ta main trop grande, le serrant a m'en meurtrir. J'aurais du te repousser dès le début, mais la curiosité est un de mes plus grands défauts.

Tu m'emmenais toujours dans une salle différente. Jamais la même. Pourquoi Malfoy ? Aurais-tu peur de te lasser de ton environnement avant de te lasser de moi ?

Je te suivais courant presque derrière toi. J'avais reçu mon héritage magique Malfoy. Mon corps était devenu androgyne. Est-ce cela qui t'as poussé vers moi en ce début d'année. Ou est-ce la perspective de passer ta dernière année à Poudlard, alors que la guerre était terminée, qui te faisais perdre la tête ?

Que je te cède allait de soi. Je suis un veela soumis, mon Prince. Nous ne parlons jamais. Alors tu ne peux pas le savoir. Pourtant il aurait été légitime de t'en informer. Je me le dis souvent, en revenant dans mon dortoir, aussi silencieux que possible pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de Griffondor. Au creux de mes draps, alors que le désir, que le plaisir étaient remplacés par la douleur de mes muscles refroidis, je me rappelais de ton visage, de ton odeur, de tes caresses. Je te faisais plus doux dans mes songes, plus protecteur. Tel que tu devrais l'être. Tel qu'un compagnon de veela se doit d'agir. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais Malfoy. Je le sais.

Tu es mon ennemi.

Mais tu sais beau blond, je ne peux plus le supporter. Ce soir je te dirais tout. Ce soir tu me rejetteras et je serais fixé. Ce soir je pourrais rejoindre les morts précédents la victoire contre Voldemort. Et je le rejoindrais lui aussi, afin que nous puissions partager notre déchéance dans la mort.

La sonnerie me sortie de mes pensées. Sans prêter attention à Hermione ou Ron, qui de toute façon me mettaient de côté depuis leur mise en couple, je sortais de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'au lac, où je m'assis contre un arbre, afin d'observer une dernière fois cette étendue miroitante. Ce lieu m'avait toujours apaisé. Il était normal que j'y passe mes dernières heures avant d'aller signer mon dernier souffle.

Les heures s'égrenèrent en silence. Ce silence que j'avais tant apprit à aimer auprès de mon dragon. Ce silence qui au final me menait à ma perte, dans un hasard bienfaisant.

Une épaule contre la mienne me fit sursauter. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure mais vu que la nuit était déjà bien présente, accompagné de sa lumière cendrée, j'avais manqué le diner. L'odeur si particulière de mon compagnon était là. Malfoy m'avait donc rejoint.

Je sentais contre la peau de mon cou ses lèvres fines retracer un chemin qu'il semblait connaitre par cœur. J'étais tenté à nouveau de laisser son droit au silence, afin que le Prince des Serpentard honore à nouveau mon corps. Mais je devais être plus fort. Ma décision devait être tenue ce soir.

Je m'écartais donc, m'asseyant en face de lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, son expression de surprise m'aurait fait surement rire. Mais vu l'annonce que je devais lui faire, il valait mieux s'en abstenir.

J'inspirais profondément afin de calmer le battement frénétique de mon cœur.

« Draco… »

A l'entente de son prénom, son sourcil droit se leva. Moquerie ? Surprise ? Scepticisme ?

Qu'importe, ne revenant pas sur mon unique mot, son prénom, je repris à nouveau une inspiration d'encouragement.

« Draco, il faut que l'on parle. »

Il continuait de me fixer. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour me dire un « je m'en fou » ou pour me dire un « je t'écoute ». Face à ce silence, je préférais prendre l'option la plus rassurante.

« Voilà, ça fait maintenant… six mois que nous couchons ensemble. C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Je sais que tu as remarqué le changement physique que j'ai subit durant cet été. Qui ne l'a pas remarqué de toute façon. Comme la directrice l'a annoncé aux autres élèves en début d'année, j'ai eu mon héritage magique. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que celui-ci m'a fait devenir une créature magique. »

Toujours aucune réaction de mon dragon. Il continuait à me fixer de son silence habituel. De son silence que je venais à exécrer.

« Depuis que nous avons commencés à coucher ensemble, nous ne nous battons plus. A vrai dire, si j'ai réfléchi bien, cela est le cas depuis l'année dernière, lorsque tu as rejoint l'Ordre du Pheonix. Mais cela s'est intensifié cette année. Bien que j'apprécie le fait que nous ne nous battons plus, je n'aime pas non plus que nous nous ignorons en dehors de nos… rencontres nocturnes. »

Je faisais une pose, en le regardant. D'anxiété je me mordais les lèvres. Je m'attendais à une réponse acide qui lui était habituels du type « comme si ce que tu aimais avaient une quelconque importance à mes yeux Potter ». Mais rien. Bien pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ? Cette phrase est débile mais je préfère ne pas m'y attarder. Continuons donc.

« J'ai besoin que notre relation, car oui nous avons bien une relation même si elle est plus physique qu'autre chose, devienne officielle. Je souhaiterai pouvoir être aussi la journée à tes côtés. Et j'aimerais que nous parlions. Ce silence en devient insupportable. J'aimerai que tu me prennes dans tes bras sans pensées sexuelles. J'aimerais que nous soyons un, plus que par nos corps. Il faut que tu sache Draco : tu es le compagnon d'un veela soumis. Tu es mon compagnon. »

Son silence me tuait. Littéralement. Il me rejetait donc. Au moins cela était clair maintenant. Hors de question de le supplier. Retenant autant que possible mes larmes de désespoir, je me levais en me dirigeant vers le château. La tour d'astronomie n'attendait plus que moi désormais.

A peine je fis quelques pas, laissant mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, puisque j'étais dos à mon compagnon, que je sentais sa main saisir mon poignet dans un geste familier. Voulait-il remettre une dernière fois le couvert avant que je ne m'éloigne ? Mon corps était après tout la seule chose sur lequel il portait un quelconque intérêt. Las, j'étais prêt à lui offrir cela pour une dernière fois. La tête basse je me retournais vers lui, afin de lui faire face, sans qu'il puisse pour autant voir mon visage.

M'attendant à ce qu'il pose, comme à son habitude ses lèvre voracement sur les miennes, je ne sentais pourtant pas son souffle sur mon visage. Deux bras vinrent entourer ma fine taille, tandis que son souffle se posait sur le haut de ma tête, faisant danser quelques-unes de mes mèches indisciplinées. Dans un murmure, que j'aurais pu louper, si notre silence ne faisait pas toujours sa loi, je l'entendais. J'entendais sa voix, roque et sensuel, me confier des mots que j'avais cru impossible. Relevant la tête j'échangeais avec lui, un baiser passionné, emplit de tendresse. Je l'avais ! J'avais enfin mon compagnon à mes côtés. Et lorsque le silence voulu reprendre son droit, l'écho de ses mots le fit fuir :

« Je t'aime Harry ».

* * *

Alors ?! Dites moi tout...

Vous avez aimé ? A vos plumes pour me laisser une toute petite review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

Avec en prime un lemon... ;)

Titre : Notre silence

Chapitre : 2

Paring : Draco et Harry

Rating : M (un peu dans la première partie mais surtout dans le deuxième chapitre !)

Etat de la fic : finie !

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

Note : Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement** stormtrooper2** qui suit fidèlement nos histoires. Tes reviews me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie te satisfera... Tu verras on comprends mieux les réactions de Draco dans ce second chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !

* * *

J'étais le compagnon dominant d'un veela soumis. Bien cela aurait put être pire. De plus si c'est Harry alors cela ne peut que me convenir.

D'un certain côté je lui en voulais de m'avoir obligé à avouer à haute voix mes sentiments. Je me complaisais bien dans notre silence. Je pensais qu'il avait compris qu'il m'appartenait. Qu'il était mien et que je l'aimais. Certes d'un amour particulier. Un amour de Serpentard. Un amour du plus grands Serpentard depuis Salazar lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu son côté Serpentard pour laisser la folie le submerger. Peut-être le côté moldu qui coulait dans son sang ne l'aidait pas. Enfin en y réfléchissant, Harry aussi avait un côté moldu par sa mère. Mais non seulement sa mère était la plus intelligente sorcière de son époque mais elle et Potter père avaient été les symboles même du bien avant la naissance du Sauveur. Harry ne pouvait être qu'un être exceptionnel. Un être exceptionnel qui était devenu définitivement mien.

Pourtant je n'avais pas crut cela possible. Loin de moi l'idée de savoir Harry amoureux de moi et mon compagnon âme-sœur. Il était le Sauveur. Toute la population sorcière le voulait pour époux, pour gendre, pour amant. Il avait fallut toute ma détermination pour garder mes distances, avec la certitude qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais, moi fils de Mangemort ayant trahis le camp des Ténèbres pour sauver ma vie. Tout du moins c'est ce que tous pensaient. Mais la vraie raison, connue de seulement mon parrain Severus Snape, était mon amour incommensurable et aliéné pour le Survivant. Alors je l'ai fait souffrir. A travers le silence, mon allié, je me suis approprié son corps. Quitte à ce qu'il ne m'aime jamais, au moins j'aurai eu une part de lui, une part charnelle. Nonobstant mon envie de possession, cela me permettait aussi de faire passer ma douleur pour qu'il la sente, pour qu'il comprenne que nous souffrirons toujours à deux. Et désormais il était mien.

Ces pensées non seulement flattaient mon égo, mais elles me poussaient aussi à le revendiquer à nouveau autant par son âme, par son cœur que par son corps. Mais cette fois ci je le ferais correctement. J'ai beau être un Serpentard, il n'en reste pas moins compagnon. Il était bien hors de question que je me transforme en Poufsouffle dégoulinant de mièvrerie, ni en Griffondor exposant un peu trop mon affection. Mais les Serpentard étaient réputer mon être possessif avec leur amant. Et d'autant plus avec leur compagnon.

Oui je vais à nouveau le faire mien. Et personne ne devra oublier qu'il m'appartient dans l'éternité, au-delà de nos silences brisés.

Je regardais MON Griffondor pantelant suite à notre baiser et à ma déclaration. Son regard d'hébétude et son sourire béat étaient plutôt agréable à regarder. Tout autant que ses joues rosies, ces cils encore bordés de larmes et son corps tendu vers le mien.

Ne le laissant pas reprendre ses esprits, je le poussais contre l'arbre derrière lui. Je l'ai peut-être fait un peu durement, sa tête heurtant le tronc dans un bruit sourd. Mais il ne protesta pas. Je sais qu'il était habitué à ma brusquerie. Et qu'il en tirait même un certain plaisir de soumission. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi : ses instincts de veela soumis devaient s'en réjouir.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau. J'avais tenté de débuter un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le besoin de l'un et l'autre était trop pressant comme toujours. Et comme toujours le silence était maitre de notre échange. Je sais que cet état de fait l'agaçait. Mais moi j'aimais ce silence. Un silence qui me permettait d'entendre son cœur battre pour moi, à la vitesse que je lui ordonnais de prendre selon mes touchés. Un silence qui me permettait d'entendre ses soupirs, ses râles, ses gémissements. Un silence qui sublimait le glissement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Appuyant plus mon corps contre le sien, je ne pouvais que remarquer mon corps épousant le sien à la perfection, sa nuque tendu par notre différence de taille, ses mains se raccrochant à ma chemise… quoique non pas à ma chemise. Il semblerait que mon petit lion soit pressé ce soir puisque nos hauts ont disparut. Je lâche ses lèvres pour le regarder avec un sourire narquois. Il fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas ma façon de me moquer gentiment de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne brise notre silence, je reposais mes lèvres possessivement sur les siennes pour débuter un nouveau baiser passionné. Je sentais ses ongles griffer comme à son habitude mon dos. J'aimais cette sensation pendant que nos hanches s'entrechoquaient, attisant notre désir l'un de l'autre. Je laissais ma bouche s'attarder contre sa mâchoire, sur le lobe de son oreille droite pour descendre sur l'espace entre son cou et son épaule, où j'y déposais mes dents, plus tendrement qu'à l'accoutumé. Je m'y attardais plus longuement qu'à mon habitude, en écoutant ses gémissements retenus avec peine. Par Merlin, ce qu'il était sensible à mes gestes !

Je sentais une de ses mains dans mon dos se détacher de ma peau, pour quelques secondes après se poser contre ma cuisse mis à nu. Il appuya dessus afin de rapprocher nos érections l'une de l'autre, dans une friction d'une torture exquise. Continuant quelques instants notre déhancher, je n'étais pas réellement satisfait. Je me voulais en lui. Il dut le sentir car ses mains remontèrent le long de mon échine, pour s'échouer sur mes épaules où elles exercèrent une pression importante. Par réflexe je passais mes mains sous ses fesses afin de le soutenir lorsqu'il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, tout en me faisant entrer en lui d'un mouvement de bassin.

Je sifflais de bonheur de sentir son étroitesse suite à cette manœuvre. Et pourtant je ne pouvais non plus m'empêcher de penser que c'était un Griffondor bien idiot comme compagnon. Dans cette façon de faire, j'avais faillit jouir. Et là l'égo des Malfoy en aurait pris un coup.

Afin de le punir, je n'attendais pas que son corps s'habitue totalement à ma présence et je débutais des coups de buttoir dans un rythme effréné. Je l'entendais crier et perdre son souffle. Ce qu'il était sexy dans notre débauche ! Après un moment en son sein, je sentis les parois de son antre se resserrer contre mon pénis dans son orgasme, engendrant le mien après quelques mouvements de plus.

Je sentais son souffle irrégulier contre mon cou. Dans un effort que je ne pensais pas posséder dans l'immédiat, je le soulevais afin que je puisse sortir de lui. Reposant ses pieds au sol, je reculais d'un pas. Il me regardait avec incertitude alors que d'un sors informulé il nous nettoyait et nous habillait. C'était dommage dans un sens. J'aimais voir ses mèches indomptables collé par la sueur de nos ébats contre son front, et sentir mon odeur sur lui.

Toujours avec une réticence du à son incertitude, il me prit dans ces bras et nous transplanait dans ma chambre de préfet. Je m'étais longtemps demandé comment il faisait pour transplaner dans Poudlard alors que c'était impossible. En étant à une table voisine de la sienne durant nos heures d'études, je l'avais entendu expliquer à ses amis que pendant la guerre Dobby lui avait apprit la magie des elfes de maison, lui permettant cet exploit, mais que c'était assez épuisant de le faire. Et que par sa capacité magique, cela le fatigué très peu contrairement à un sorcier moyen. Cela n'en restait pas moins fascinant car la magie des elfes de maison était très difficile à maitriser.

Avoir un compagnon aussi puissant me réjouissait.

Même s'il nous avait habillés quelques instants plus tôt, je pris ma baguette pour nous laisser seulement nos boxers puis je glissais sous mes draps de soies noirs. J'avais toujours aimé la sensation de douceur qui en résultait. Je me demandais si Harry allait aussi l'apprécier. Après tout c'était la première fois que l'on dormait ensemble comme un vrai couple. Enfin désormais nous étions un vrai couple donc cela allait de soi.

Pourtant je voyais mon lion restait devant le lit, debout, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Je levais le drap dans une invitation évidente à m'y rejoindre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec un froncement de sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Je savais ce qui le dérangeait.

Et puisque je l'aimais, je consentais à abandonner mon vieil ami. Je pris une inspiration et le prenant dans mes bras, je me penchais à son oreille.

« Dors mon ange ».

Je sentais ses bras resserrer notre étreinte et un sourire dessiner ses lèvres posées contre mon torse. Nous avions tous deux chassé notre ancien compagnon, le silence, afin de laisser entre nous qu'une seule et unique compagne : l'amour.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de cette fic ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimée...

Je tiens à vous dire que je chercher une (ou un !) béta afin de me relire et de corriger toutes ces affreuses petites fautes qui ce glisse à travers ma plume. Donc si le cœur vous en dit...

Par contre faite attention, rien ne sert de laisser vos adresses mail, elles ne s'affichent pas sur le site. Donc laissez moi plutôt un message à travers vos profils de FF.

Je m'essaye à la traduction donc les prochaines histoires seront surement plus ciblées sur de la traduction que de l'écrit me concernant...

Bisous à tous !


End file.
